Dark Alice
by serasmiwa
Summary: A girl exactly like Alice that appears in dreams that haunt her, showing her a deranged Wonderland, would she be able to find the truth? Rated M due to certain subjects within the story  May continue it in the future if you like it
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

I do now own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters, this is merely a work from my imagination based on the original story.

* * *

><p>Dreams<p>

In a far a way country, ruled by the twisted and the darkness, where nightmares are dreams and dreams become nightmares, there was a little girl who was born of the hate and twisted of it's creator, a girl that had it all and had nothing, a girl who eventually came to rule that land, a girl that knew only fear and gave only that, her name was Alice...and this is her story.

I could start by telling you when Alice was born and what wonders she did before discovering wonderland, but i would be lying bluntly to you all, so i will start when Alice first took a look at the mirror after she had taken over the power in Wonderland, the day she intentionally lost all reason and gave herself to darkness, the day when Dark Alice was born.

Wonderland was a country of lunatics, where physics were forgotten and madness took it's place, it was a place where chaos was order, without chaos, Wonderland would cease to exist. Wonderland was based on the sole reason that madness was to rule, but when someone from a world where madness is condemned comes to this world, the chaos is broken, and reason takes over for a second, but Wonderland has ways of showing us what it can do, it breaks people and creates madness and confusion within them, it toys with ones mind, making you assume unreality within you, and forget about what you are or who you were leading to a state of madness, losing every single bit of what you thought was your identity, Wonderland makes one think that they are sane, until something happens and then you realize Wonderland has taken over you, Wonderland has a mind of it's own, you can try and fight it, you can try and leave, but if Wonderland wants you, that would not be an option.

Oh yes, one can get lost in Wonderland, a place where every dream comes true, but the price for this utopic happiness is way to high for one person to pay, it gives you "perfection", or what in your mind you think it's perfection, it gives you a world you always wanted and only had in your most twisted dreams but in return it asks for You, it demands for your sanity and your reason, it craves for your mind to be replaced by a chaotic madness, as sweet as a lollipop and as luring as lust, this is what one can expect from Wonderland, one will become an addict, you can try to fight Wonderand, but in the end you will become one with this country of lustful madness and luring craziness so i'll give you a word of advice my dear reader... Beware of Wonderland, beware of it's perfection, it just wants you.

As i said, Wonderland has ways of luring us, of calling to us, it slowly whispers your name all the time, Wonderland uses your humanity, just like it did with Alice, the white rabbit led Alice to the rabbit hole, the place where madness begins, the place where you will pass through the center of the earth and witness wonders so amazing that you won't ever want to leave.

Welcome my dear reader, to a story of depravity and perversion


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

I do now own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters, this is merely a work from my imagination based on the original story.

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

- "There was a white rabbit..." - Alice whispers slowly to herself recalling all her experiences in wonderland, it was stuck in her head, she was the first one that ever got out of Wonderland, the only one that didn't gave herself in, or that is what she thought, Wonderland kept roaming in her mind for a very long time, never forgot, never forgave, she never really wanted to leave, but her morals got in the way, Alice saw in Wonderland what "was wrong", or what she was taught that was wrong, Alice loved Wonderland, but as a quiet lover, it was a romance that she kept hidden, Wonderland and her were together only in her dreams and when she wrote her twisted fantasies down.

- "EAT ME...and...DRINK ME as i recall" - Alice remembered this simple sentences, how it all started, simple sentences that commanded actions that led to madness. For quite a while, Alice had been dreaming of Wonderland, some were good dreams, some were complete nightmares, but deep inside she even loved those, dreaming of her wonderland was more than enough.

Alice try to kept on living her life as if nothing had happened, as if she has never been, nor visited Wonderland, but it is hard when you go to the perfect place and then a nightmare of something that looks like you arrives to your dreams, she was obsessed with Wonderland, she wanted Wonderland for herself, but she could only have it in her dreams. In the end, it was Wonderland what she dreamt about, she craved Wonderland and everything that Wonderland was, she started keeping journals of every dream she had, trying to hold on to the fantasy she thought as being Wonderland, the way she wrote was so detailed and amazing, she could even write the way flowers smell or the sweet smell of the jam and tea at the tea party form the Mad Hatter. Every time she read this she got excited, she got the same thrill she felt when she dreamt it. But not all dreams were pretty and nice, some were bloody and mysterious, some were simply dark and some were nightmares.

At first, she ignore them, but she started noticing that they were more and more common, so she started writing this nightmares on a separate journal, they were the dark and twisted, the ones she named "Dark Wonderland" in this nightmares, she noticed the constant reappearance of a dark girl just like her, a girl that scared her because of her looks, at first she just saw the silhouette of a girl in a dress like hers, but in a deep-ish, blood-ish shade of red, little by little, she started seeing more and more about this dark figure, she was amazed by the resemblance she had to her, the only difference was that she had a darker hair and deeper blue eyes, everything was the opposite to Alice, everything darker and scarier, she was one person that could be described as the kind of person that when she saw you, you would rather walk away as she had murder written on her eyes, and psychosis on her smile. Whenever she dreamt about this dark figure, Alice always showed up near her, but never actually knew if she could see her directly in her eyes, or even talk to her.

One night, while dreaming Alice gather up courage in her dream, and walked slowly towards the girl next to her and said in a shy but firm voice:

- 'Who are you?' - she asked shyly - 'you look so much like me'- Alice asked and immediately felt a shiver up her spine as the girl turned to her, slowly showing her face in all her glory, a pale skin with rosy cheeks, darker hair and full red lips, deep blue eyes, she was almost surreal, Alice could described her look as a porcelain doll, one that you can buy on the antique stores, almost too fragile to even touch, with a firm gaze and a soft, and in a way deranged, tone of voice, the girl slowly opened her mouth and suddenly everything around Alice disappeared, she could hear nothing but the girl in front of her, it seemed like she was the only thing she could see and listen to; however Alice never wrote it down, she shivered as soon as she remembered, at first she ignored it and pretended she didn't even had the dream, but the dream kept coming back, so she finally wrote it down, and oh God she remembered, even after all this time she still remembers the answer and it's still written in her journal, she remembers how the girl in front of her looked into her eyes firmly and how she started approching little by little to Alice grabbing her by the chin, pulling her face closer to hers, brushing her lips against hers, the taste of blood on her lips and the smell of murder all over this sweet deranged figure and just as she remembers, when Alice was close enough, she remembers what she whispered against her -" Look around you... This is wonderland, Our Wonderland, what we have created, don't you remember? I am darkness and light, i am your beginning and your end, i am you as you are me, I am the one known as Dark Alice" After this words were heard by Alice she woke up, what did she meant by "Our Wonderland"? Who was Dark Alice really?, all this questions roamed in her head, even now.


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

I do now own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters, this is merely a work from my imagination based on the original story.

* * *

><p>Discoveries<p>

Dark Alice started to show in her dreams more often, it was a regular visit, a constant character in her dreams and nightmares, she had become part of her life and part of her mind, she was now part of Alice's Wonderland, she was intrigued by her, she wanted to know about this doll-like girl with a twisted mind and a sword with no mercy to those who oppose her, or cross her path, in a way it seemed as if Dark Alice was Wonderland, and that thought scared and intrigued Alice. With time her dreams were more and more vivid, she could even feel the pain when she woke up in the morning, she started to wonder why every dream she had, where Dark Alice was present, felt so real, like she was actually living it, and at the same time she was never actually doing anything but be by Dark Alice's side, some days she even could feel and smell the things around her, the trees, the flowers, the blood, the sound of the sword of Dark Alice slicing the flesh of her opposers and the feel of blood splattered all over her, it was one of those things you certainly don't want to feel, but she did, she was always near her, it seemed like every time Dark Alice showed in one of her dreams or nightmares she was attached in some sort of way to her, like an invisible bond between them, a bond that intrigued her and pulled them closer to each other and at the same time, it scared her so much and made her pull back.

There was one particular night when she discovered what Dark Alice and her were to each other, or at least she thought so, all that day she had been thinking of the Queen of Hearts, what had been of her? What was she doing? Why was she never in her dreams? she went to bed with all those questions in her mind and suddenly she started dreaming of the Queen of Hearts, but something was wrong, this time Alice was near the Queen and followed her around, there was no sign anywhere of Dark Alice and in fact the Queen had no idea that Alice was near her, the dream was pretty dull, she was doing all the things she remembered from when she met her, played croquet, shouted her favorite phrase and did some more judgement, until she went to the tea room, perhaps the tallest room she had ever seen in her whole life, black and red victorian wallpaper covered the walls of this huge place and the floor was black and white, in patterns that reminded her of a chess game, the Queen walked to the place where tea is supposed to be served, right in front of the chimney as she remembered and suddenly, there she was, Dark Alice, sitting on a beautiful heart-shaped chair, waiting on the Queen, she was wearing a victorian-like dress black and red in a blood-ish shade, Dark Alice's favorite color.

They started chatting like two best friends, when suddenly Dark Alice made a remark on the Queen's cup being empty and offered herself to refill it, she approached the Queen to give her more tea and suddenly she grabbed her by the neck, as the Queen gasped for air and tried to hit Dark Alice, Alice smirked, a smile filled with lust and pshycosis, Alice whispered the words that the Queen thought she would never hear.

"Off with your head, my Queen" said Dark Alice and pulling her sword with a quick movement she slid her throat open while drawing an evil pleased grin on her face, while her eyes widened in awe and pleasure at the look of the blood flowing clearly from the Queen's neck into her, and Dark Alice's hand covered in the sweet, warm fluid, taking one hand to her mouth and tracing her lips with the blood she had in her finger tips, pulling the head closer to her face and laying a kiss on the blood covered lips, licking the blood of her lips. Dark Alice looked up at Alice with a pleased look on her face then whispered "Now, we are together in this." smiling at her.

Dark Alice approached slowly to Alice, almost in a hypnotic way, and when Alice tried to run away she found herself glued to the floor, like completely unable to move, like Dark Alice's mind and hers were one. Dark Alice started tracing Alice's lips with the blood of the Queen still fresh on her hands and then proceeded to kiss her with her bloody mouth, Alice tried to fight back as she felt the taste of blood but she couldn't move at all, it was as if Dark Alice forced her to stay, finally giving into it, only then the kiss stopped for a moment, Alice opened her eyes and saw as Dark Alice walked back to the Queen to make sure she was completely dead, then proceeded to remove her crown and took the heart on top of it and replaced it with a red diamond she had on her pocket, Dark Alice called the royal guard and as they came in and saw their Queen dead and a new Queen born they bowed.

"Oh our Queen, what can your faithful servants do for you now" the captain of the guard asked, Dark Alice walked to him and grabbed him by the chin staining him with the blood of the Queen of Hearts, pulled him up and pushed her lips against his, as their lips parted she whispered against his lips.

- "Summon every person in Wonderland, make them come, use force if necessary" she said as she walked back to see Alice, for the first time Dark Alice took her by the hand and made her walk with her to the balcony of her new castle, she opened the red velvet curtains and pushed the door opened, Alice suddenly was blinded by a shiny light when everything cleared up, she saw herself in the balcony, next to Dark Alice as she started to speak to everyone gathered in the courtyard.

- "I am the Queen of Diamonds, the new ruler of Wonderland, MAIDEN OF SPADES, SEDUCTRESS OF CLOVER AND ENCHANTRESS OF HEARTS, bow to me or die to the tip of my sword." Alice heard the crowd cheering for her and bowing down in awe and perhaps fear.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

I do now own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters, this is merely a work from my imagination based on the original story.

* * *

><p>Awakening<p>

Alice woke up quickly and sweating, this was the first time she really felt a rush of fear from a dream, and it got worst, she felt as if something was wrong, so she sat down on her bed and tried to put everything together, suddenly she looked at the floor.

- "black and white checkered floor..." she whispered as her eyes widened, she realized she was not home, perhaps she was dreaming still, she took her hands to her face but felt them wet, she pulled them away and screamed as soon as she realized her hands were covered in blood, suddenly she looked up and tried to discover where she was, she stood up and something shiny over her bed caught her eye, she started to cry in fear as she realized it was the heart that belonged to the Queen of Hearts.

Alice was completely scared of herself and her dreams, she started to wonder what was really going on, and if they were only dreams or something else, something beyond dreams.

- "perhaps they are not nightmares..." she thought, - "perhaps, they are memories, of things i forgot."

The more she tried to piece it together the more she started to assume that perhaps Dark Alice was her and that all this time she has been remembering what had happened at Wonderland when she was Dark Alice, that thought made her fear herself and she started fearing the dreams about Dark Alice., she stood up in that unknown place and started to look for hints, hints to what this place was, however, she was unable to discover it, it seemed like a prison, she got food always and something to drink, however she never saw anyone, not even her family anymore, it was a different place.

After the nightmare of the Queen of Hearts, Alice stopped seeing Dark Alice for a while, and dreamt about the new Wonderland that was evolving due to the disappearance of the Queen, almost all dreams were good, from time to time she had a nightmare, but nothing she could not over come, but whenever she was awake and looked herself at the mirror she saw the nightmare again, Dark Alice in front of her tracing her lips with the blood, it was awful. Eventually Alice had to stopped looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't bear the thought of Dark Alice and the blood in her hands.

Months went by, and still not a sign from Dark Alice in her dreams, which to her was a complete relief, she was scared but in a way deep inside her she liked Dark Alice, although her moral system told her it was wrong, and that was what scared her the most, the fact that deep inside she knew she wanted and desired everything Dark Alice had done.

Alice was afraid of the possibilities of coming back to Wonderland, to the magical place that she had come to know, the place she desired so badly, she rather stay in denial and live her life in a state of numbness where she was comfortable in her zone, in her bubble, where Dark Alice was not there haunting her dreams, eventually all this became unbearable so she made up her mind and overcame her sloth to go and find Dark Alice on her own.

That was the moment when and Dark Alice came back to her dreams, only this time was different, they both were wearing the same thing, they both were looking the same, except this time, Dark Alice was blonde, not dark-haired


	5. Chapter 5: WONDERLAND

I do now own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters, this is merely a work from my imagination based on the original story.

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

- "So you wish to know who we are to each other?" Dark Alice said.

- "I do, it scares me to know, but i do want to know" Alice answered in a shy tone.

- "Let's go back then" Dark Alice said and suddenly they were back at that dreadful nightmare when Dark Alice killed the Queen, however this time there were not two Alice, but only one, not dressed in the reddish dress they were wearing now, but instead that Alice, the one killing the Queen and covering herself in blood was dressed as sweet Alice always was, sky blue dress and her white apron, turned red by the blood covering her, that was the moment when Alice understood who was Dark Alice and as she broke down in tears Dark Alice said.

- "Now you see, we are one, we were always one, You did this Alice, you are me and I am you, you gave into the darkness of Wonderland and allowed it to be transformed into the monster it is now, Wonderland was always waiting for us and here we are for Wonderland. Alice, I am you, you are the Queen of Diamonds, the nightmares and dreams were not yours, they were mine, you are the one showing up in my dreams, my moral compass." said Dark Alice as Alice looked up at her and stood up.

- "So this means I am not real?" asked Alice trying to understand what Dark Alice meant.

- "No, you are the good that still resides inside me, but now you have to go, I want to live my Wonderland at the fullest, and you, being my moral compass, forbids me from doing so" Dark Alice said as she thrusted her sword against Alice's body, holding her close to her as Alice perished in her arms, blood flowing out of her and covering her face.

- "Thank you for everything Alice, but now is time for me to be the only personality here, and leave my old world behind, I am a slave to my Wonderland now, and there is no room for you in my world now." Dark Alice said as Alice perished and slowly faded.

Dark Alice woke up, she sighed in relief as she closed her eyes, sat on the edge of her bed and look back at the man next to her, kissing his cheek, she put on her robe and went to her studio, in her hand she was clutching something, she sat on her chair and nailed it to a frame, then she went to hang the frame next to the Queen of Heart's Heart, that now seemed to be broken.

Dark Alice looked back and saw the heart and the clock next to each other, that clock that belonged to Alice's father, that clock that was the sign of her humanity and her reason, that clock now rested next to her heart, the heart that gave her Wonderland, she was now at peace, Alice was gone and Dark Alice was able to rule Wonderland to her pleasing, she smiled one last time and closed the door of her studio with her diamond shape key.

Placing the key back around her neck and inside her clothes she felt the hands of her lover wrapped around her and smiled as she kissed him.

- "Hello my sweet Alice" said the mysterious man.

- "Hello... Wonderland" said Alice to the now materialized male form of Wonderland that had been trapped inside the Queen of Hearts heart, the same man that was in her bed before, dark haired, pale skin and deep blood red eyes.

All was right with her world now and Wonderland was pleased that he has Alice all to himself now as Alice was that Wonderland kept her for himself.

THE END


End file.
